


Sunshine Spiral

by noos



Series: Sunny Drabbles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, blame elany, i don't even, tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noos/pseuds/noos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I said are you okay?" Mats repeats, his brow creasing impressively, eyes worriedly searching Mario's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Spiral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elany/gifts).



> So, this happened this morning because this asshole (ELANY, THE ASSHOLE IS ELANY) would not stop giving me all this fodder to my overactive imagination last night. So you can thank/blame her. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure it's gonna be the first of many. So yeah.
> 
> I hate the title but it's way too early in the morning.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?"

Mario's startled phenomenally out of his stupor, the sun suddenly shining with the heat of a thousand infernos down on him, brow sweating and heart beating frantically in his chest as he looks around to find himself on the training grounds, Mats and Kevin staring at him like he just randomly grew some fangs.

"I said are you okay?" Mats repeats, his brow creasing impressively, eyes worriedly searching Mario's face.

"You don't look too good, man," Kevin adds next to them, staring at him with the same intensity. "You're both scary pale and flushed at the same time, and you're sweating buckets. I mean it's very hot today, I can testify to that, but I'm pretty sure at the rate you're going, dehydration is not very far in the future."

Mario groans despite himself, trying to find the right words, and more importantly, struggling to take his eyes off the field where his best friend, the sole cause to his current miserable state, is running up a storm in a pair of tragically fit shorts and knee-high socks. 

No he's not fucking okay. It's Marco and his damn leggings. And his damn shorts. And those damn socks that are driving Mario crazy. It's like Marco suddenly decided that it's a good day to give Mario a heart attack and set on parading himself in all those clothes that hug him just right and drive Mario crazy. And ugh, he's now wiping his sweat with his shirt and Mario can see a strip of his toned - and now tanned! - stomach and it's very possible that he might fain- 

"Mario! Man, you really don't look too well," Mats repeats, stepping up closer to Mario and for a second Mario thinks he's about to feel his head. It would be fitting for Mats to discover his maternal side on the day Mario's struggling to keep it in his pants.

"I'm... fine," Mario dismisses, waving him off and trying to keep it together. And yeah, his voice might be shaking which is not helping his cause. 

"Are you sure? I can just call up the meds-"

"I'm good, Matsi," he tries for reassuring, plastering a nervous smile on his face, and oh fuck, Marco's coming their way now, eyes looking straight at Mario as he perches his cap on his head, and yeah, it's about time Mario admits he might just be in love with his best friend.

_Fuck._

"I gotta..." He trails off, pointing vaguely behind him and taking off before anyone else can say a word.

He starts muttering to himself as he runs away, trying very hard not to think about the knowing smirk Marco shot him right as he turned to make his escape.


End file.
